The present invention relates in general to side curtain air bags for automotive vehicles, and, more specifically, to a staged deployment for protecting an out-of-position occupant.
Side curtain air bags, also known as head air bags, are typically installed in the roof frame and covered by a headliner. Side curtain air bags may start at the A-pillar and extend across all the seat rows. They are deployed inside the side windows in the event of a crash (e.g., a collision or rollover).
A typical known curtain airbag comprises an inflatable bag portion, an inflator for providing the necessary gas supply, and an outer sheath or cover. The bag portion is packed into the frangible cover and located behind a headliner or trim panel. The side curtain airbag is mounted to the roof frame or on other parts of the vehicle.
Upon detection of a crash event, the inflator is activated and inflation gas flows into the inflatable bag. Inflation of the air bag tears open the cover and headliner, allowing the bag to expand downward into a protection zone between an occupant and the side of the vehicle. However, it has been found that if an occupant's head is close to or resting against the side window or side trim of the vehicle (i.e., out-of-position, or OOP) when the airbag deploys, then there may be a tendency for the air bag to wrap a part of itself around the inboard side of the head and to push the OOP head against the window glass.